Night Shift (Earth-616)
Official Team Names: Night Shift Team Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Team Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Team Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Team Status: Team status unknown Team Identity: Secret Base of Operations: Tower of Shadows, Los Angeles, California Organization Team Leader: Formerly Shroud Active Members: Brothers Grimm, Dansen Macabre, Digger, Misfit, Needle, Tatterdemalion, Tick Tock. Former Members: Hangman, Gypsy Moth, Shroud, Werewolf by Night. Known Allies: West Coast Avengers Known Enemies: West Coast Avengers Origin Place of Formation: Los Angeles, California First Appearance: Captain America Vol. 1 #329 Origin: The Night Shift was originally formed by Shroud, a vigilante posing as a crime boss in Los Angeles. Most of the members believed they had joined a criminal gang, but the Shroud secretly guided the group of misfit superhumans to prey on other criminals. History The history of the Night Shift likely begins with the villain known as the Locksmith, a fanatical escape artist who imprisoned super-beings in his private jail because he felt that their abilities diminished the achievements of normal humans. The Locksmith was eventually captured when the original Spider-Woman led a mass escape from the Locksmith's prison. Soon after, the vigilante Shroud - posing as a crime boss - recruited several of the Locksmith's former prisoners to serve as a criminal front for his vigilante activities. These early Night Shift members included Gypsy Moth and the Shroud's one-time foe, Dansen Macabre. Shroud bolstered the Night Shift with the Locksmith's assistant, the future-predicting Tick Tock, and several other misfits. With his group assembled, the Shroud established several bases and safe-houses throughout Los Angeles, including the "Tower of Shadows." Although the Shroud claimed to be a crimelord, he actually sought to infiltrate the criminal underworld and destroy it from within. Thus, the Shroud manipulated the Night Shift members into battling other criminals and criminal organizations, stealing their wealth and splitting it among the team. The Shroud also kept careful watch over his team, ensuring that none of the group members preyed on the innocent. Under the Shroud's leadership, the Night Shift even allied with Captain America against the Power Broker. During this time, Shroud only revealed his true plans to Jack Russell, whose violent werewolf persona was kept in check by Dansen Macabre's powers. Unfortunately, the Werewolf soon developed a resistance to Macabre's powers, turned on the Night Shift, and fled, leaving Shroud without any real allies on the team. Dansen Macabre eventually became the Night Shift's deputy leader, overseeing the group's criminal activities whenever the Shroud was absent. During one of these periods, Dansen Macabre led an attack on the West Coast Avengers as revenge for the capture of their teammate, Digger. Soon after this early battle with the Avengers, Gypsy Moth took a leave of absence from the Night Shift and the rest of the group later mutinied against the Shroud. By the time Gypsy Moth returned, the Night Shift had been taken over by the villainous Hangman (Jason Roland). The Hangman was a supernatural servant of the demon Satannish and tricked the Night Shift members into exchanging their souls for increased powers and a promise of Hollywood stardom. While serving Satannish and the Hangman, the group again came into conflict with the West Coast branch of the Avengers. However, once the Night Shift members learned that their souls were threatened, they joined forces with Dr. Strange and the West Coast Avengers to defeat Satannish and his servant. In the aftermath of this battle, the Night Shift lost their enhanced powers and were taken into custody by the Avengers. Gypsy Moth, who presumably used her wealth to escape punishment, permanently left the group shortly after the Night Shift's capture. The status of the Night Shift is unclear. It is assumed that the group is still active and led by Dansen Macabre, though the current roster has not been confirmed. The Shroud eventually relocated to New York and started a romantic relationship with Arachne (Julia Carpenter). During the Superhero Civil War, he openly opposed the Superhero Registration Act and was present during the final battle between the pro- and anti-registration heroes. After leaving the Night Shift, Gypsy Moth first joined the Masters of Evil, then adopted the new identity Skein and became a member of the Thunderbolts. Tatterdemalion also joined the pro-registration Thunderbolts during the height of the Superhero Civil War. The Brothers Grimm -- who have always moonlighted as freelance villains even when part of the Night Shift -- were at some point captured and imprisoned in the maximum security prison the Raft, but escaped during a mass break-out and remain at large. Since leaving the Night Shift, Jack Russell has struggled to keep the violent Werewolf persona in check, but has used his powers for good alongside Doctor Strange and others. As punishment for the Hangman's failures, Satannish claimed his soul, though the demon later restored the Hangman to lead a new incarnation of the Lethal Legion against the Avengers. Digger has remained in custody since his capture by the West Coast Avengers. Statistics Total Members: Total number of members unknown Total Allies: Total number of allies unknown Total Enemies: Total number of enemies unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * No special notes. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Teams Category:Active Teams Category:Bad Teams Category:Night Shift